Buzz Kill Edward and Bella
by Ari331twilight
Summary: Bella Dumps Edward. Edward goes out to his favorite bar and bella shows up so he... Sings? Better then it sound I hope


**I don't own twilight that belongs to Stephanie myers I don't own Buzz Kill that belongs to luke bryan**

**Epov**

Its been 2 weeks since bella broke up with me. This is also the first time in 2 weeks I've been any where but work or home. My best friends Emmett and Jasper tied me and brought me here to Country Joes it's my favorite bar. I just took the first sip of my 6th beer I'm on a nice little high the kind that won't leave me with a killer migraine tomorrow when Bella walks in and I can't help but think what is she doing here this isn't her scene and the way she's dressed you could tell.

**Bpov**

I went to country Joes cause I needed to get out. Ok that's a lie I came here so I could see Edward. I broke up with him because he's to good for me and excels at everything he does and im just Bella he's perfect and eventually he was going to realize it and leave me so I ended it before he ever could and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I look around for Edward and saw that he already saw me so I did the first thing I could think of and started flirting with this not super ugly guy next to me.

**Epov**

Why is she doing this to me there are hundreds of other bars she could go to but she comes to the only one I actually like I was half way to drunk before she was here now I'm probably able to legally drive. I should've just stayed home and burnt the money I mean right now it's stay here and watch bella flirt with other guys or go home and just sulk because we've broken up both are equally painful. I do the only thing I could think of since black out drunk is out of the picture I tell joe that im going to sing and it's a song by an artist that everyone in here knows so I jump on stage and say "Hey guys, I know I haven't performed in a while but tonight I saw something and everything that I've been thinking fits into this song perfectly so here it goes I'll be singing Buzz Kill by Luke Bryan.

You're like a screen flashing insufficient funds.

Cops knocking when the party's just begun.

You're a big rain cloud parked over my boat.

You're a cell phone splashing in my coffee cup.

A fumble on the one when my team was going up.

You're like brakes on my brain and all I know...

You're a buzzkill every time you come around.

Those beers might as well have been poured out.

Why are you still showing up and bringing me down?

Why do I keep letting you get to me

And mess up what this night was gonna be?

You walk right by crashing my high like I know you will

You little buzzkill. Baby, you're a buzzkill.

I used to do everything I could do to do nice things.

No matter what I did or didn't do it didn't change.

Everybody knows you ended us.

So, while you're showing up here on my side of the tracks

Slipping in this bar just to check out where I'm at.

I was a six pack in. Now I'm sober as a judge.

**That was true I did anything for her and she still dumped me so now I'm just an ass to everyone**

Cause you're a buzzkill every time you come around.

Those beers might as well have been poured out.

Why are you still showing up and bringing me down?

Why do I keep letting you get to me

And mess up what this night was gonna be?

You walk right by crashing my high like I know you will

You little buzzkill.

Cause if it didn't hurt enough now I got to see you flirt

Nailed to the stool, watching you work.

Don't you give a damn about how I feel

You little brown haired, brown eyed, beautiful buzzkill

Yea, yea, yea. You're such buzzkill.  
**I needed her to hear that I need to know if she actually does care about me at all and no one could be more beautiful then her ever**

Yea, you're a buzzkill every time you come around.

Those beers might as well have been poured out.

Why are you still showing up and bringing me down?

Why do I keep letting you get to me

And mess up what this night was gonna be?

You walk right by crashing my high like I know you will

You little buzzkill. You little buzzkill.

I finished the song and took my seat Bella brushed by me with tears in her eyes. My heart broke even more if that was possible so I grabbed her arm and took her outside I was getting her back one way or another.

"Bella why did you leave me" I asked

" You're to good for me and I wanted to end it before you realized and it was to late for me to possible fall out of love with you."

Wow! " I love you too Bella but why come here tonight"

" I tried my best not to see you not to think about you but then I couldn't and I heard Emmett tell Rose him and Jazz were taking you out tonight so I came here and before you ask I started flirting with that guy cause I thought you were over me so I just wanted something to try and not think about you I'm sorry."

"Bella I forgive you but never do that to me again please I don't know if I'll make it through that again ok"

"OK" she said.

**Just a little one shot I thought of when I was listening to this song hope you guys like it**


End file.
